


Moonlight And The Godswood

by honeymink



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymink/pseuds/honeymink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For many a game I will play there with thee; on my beach, lovely flowers their blossoms unfold. My mother shall grace thee with garments of gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight And The Godswood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alerie/gifts).



> Drabble pre-dating the TV series. Not following the books.

Bitter carnations cluster by the path to the lake. Robb knows Jon is waiting in the dark, naked, buoyed by warm salt water. The moon casts its resplendent light among the alders on the shore. Eventually, he catches sight of him but Jon is not facing the beach, doesn’t see Robb strip down and come in after him. 

_Close, closer, closest._

Jon cannot know for sure who is nibbling on his neck and pulling him in. There would be no empty words between them. Robb’s gold has paid the whore with the red hair to say them all. Thus, he must silence Theon’s scorn later and comfort Jon now. But Robb can see Jon doesn’t want to ask; he just wants it to happen. So his hand drops down and his fingers graze over Jon’s cock. The water around them is still when Jon allows himself to lean back, to ease into his arms. 

“Hard,” he begs quietly and Robb curls his hand into a fist and pumps just as hard as he can stand. 

His breathing gets fast and for a few moments Jon’s throaty stifled moans are all he can hear. On the shore shadows are gliding between sombre tree trunks. Robb closes his eyes and clenches his jaw until it aches. 

“Hard,” he groans and finally exhales when it is over and the waves his motions have caused ebb away. 

Then Jon turns around and looks at him. So Robb kisses him hard and they embrace briefly like men, like brothers. 

“Tomorrow?” Jon lowers his eyes and Robb nods in promise. 

_Tomorrow._ Another embrace, a new touch and a similar pain.

 

**~Fin~ ******


End file.
